utawarerumonofandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 02: Ruler of the Wild Forest
Plot The villagers tried to defend themselves from Mutikapa but was easily annihilated by the beast. The next day, Tusukuru and the others visited Mutikapa's shrine and as suspected, someone had ruined it. The company worked together, placed the pieces of shrine back together and gave a prayer of thanks by Tusukuru, hoping such action is enough to calm it down. Hakuoro noticed some bits of fur on the ground and took it with him to the village. The beast arrived at night and attacked a nearby house despite the shrine being fixed. Hakuoro, hearing a villager yell for help cannot stand still but was warned by Tusukuru he may also get killed. The sound had stopped and Hakuoro went out to check outside. After running around the area, he found a house broken down and Mutikapa feasting on a body. The beast had noticed him and pursued to attack, he tried to fight back with a pitchfork but it was broken into pieces in attempt to pierce Muktikapa, resulting on being clawed and pushed back by the beast. Eruruu arrived in an attempt to rescue the downed Hakuoro despite his plea for her to run away. Suddenly, it started to rain and Mutikapa ran away back into the forest, giving Hakuoro an idea of its weakness. In a village meeting, certain villagers had casualties and wonders what they're going to do. Hakuoro showed the other villagers the beast's vulnerability by dipping bits of fur he found earlier into the water and easily breaking it apart. Since they can't keep this on forever, there was no other choice but to kill the master of the forest. Hakuoro volunteered to lure her out, which saddened Eruruu but he comforted her, stating that as long as she is willing to be his family, he will definitely return. The next day they devised a plan for the trap, some of them hesitated as they might be cursed by killing the forest master but Hakuoro remarks of living in fear persuaded them to defend themselves. While the others had prepared the trap, Hakuoro went to Mutikapa's place along with Teoro and successfully lured it out. During the chase, Mutikapa dashed somewhere and attacked Hakuoro but he was able to defend himself by blocking its mouth with a fan given by Tusukuru, which Teoro followed by swinging his axe to fend Mutikapa off him. Afterwards, Mutikapa had fallen to a small pit of water and as he comes out, the villagers continually stabbed with their weapon where Hakuoro delivered the final blow on the dying beast. Arriving back to the village, Tusukuru lets Hakuoro keep the fan but the short peace was interrupted as Aruruu was nowhere to be found, leading the villagers to search for her. Sometime later, Aruruu appeared with a huge lump on her stomach. Eruruu asked her what she is hiding, which Aruruu replied that it's her baby. It was revealed to be Mutikapa's baby which worried the villagers that once it grows up, it may attack people. Hakuoro stated that he doesn't want any more killing and that new borns are pure and the villagers celebrated their success later that night. Aruruu opened herself up to Hakuoro, referring him as her father. The villagers gave their gratitudes for his effort and during the celebration, Tusukuru gave him a name. He is now called "Hakuoro", the same name as Eruruu's father. Gallery Uta_Episode_1_Cut_1.png|Eruruu feeding Hakuoro his food Uta_Episode_1_Cut_2.png|Resemblance of Eruruu's father Uta_Episode_1_Cut_3.png|Aruruu peeking out from a room Uta_Episode_1_Cut_4.png|Nuwangi claiming to take Eruruu Uta_Episode_1_Cut_5.png|Villagers having a meeting Uta_Episode_1_Cut_6.png|Mutikapa roaring in a full moon Characters By order of appearances * Hakuoro * Eruruu * Tusukuru * Teoro * Aruruu * Mukkuru Trivia * It is unknown how Aruruu knew where the baby is at.Category:Utawarerumono (TV) Episode